homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
WINTER-BALL-Dripping-Flushed-And-Blood
CCC: Kyle wanders into the room looking to see if anybody else is around. He walks over to Lorrea to check if she's awake yet. CAT: Lorrea seems to be stirring, only barely. Her eyes aren't open, but she's moving, ever so slightly- mostly her claws, her sword-arm twitching faintly. CAG: Eribus starts to stir, coughing in a fit before trying to sit up. CCC: "Whoa, hey. Stay laying down." He gently puts a hand on Eribus' shoulder, not pushing back down, but suggesting he not get up. CCC: Kyle decides not to wake her just yet. "he's right, don't mess around like that." CAG: "N-Nyarla, I was simply shot... Not dying, l-let me sit up" CTA: Hearing all of the commotion, Lorcan sits up quickly and looks around wildly. She doesn't remember falling asleep, much less being laid on the ground. "Nyarla?" CAT: "i.... feellll lllike helllll," Lorrea mutters, quietly. CCC: He's sitting right next to Lorcan. "I'm right here." CCC: "Cute as you were sleeping on me, I wanted you to be comfortable." CAG: "Lorrea.. You doing okay? Also h-hey Lorcan, glad t-to see you're still here..." Eribus coughs a few more times before slipping back down. CCC: He turns back to Lorrea and sits on the floor next to her. "yeah, uh, i'd imagine." CTA: "When did I fall asleep?" She sounds a little embarrassed before turning to Eribus with a blush. "I promised, didn't I? I can't leave my matesprit." CAT: "oh. i'm fine." She opens her eyes, slowly, peering around. CCC: "You sure about that Lorrea?" He moves to her side now. CCC: He sighs. "uh, right. sure you are." CAT: "it's nothing, reallllly," CAT: "just.... need a few morrrre minutes?" Lorrea grins, faintly. CCC: "...you need more than a few minutes. might as well get, uh, as comfortable as you can." CCC: "What Kyle said." CTA: "Eribus?" CAG: Eribus smiles and turns to look at Lorcan. "I'm glad you stayed" CTA: "I have nowhere else to go, silly." Her smile is sad. CAT: "i'm not moving." CAG: Eribus once again attempts sitting up, slumping over once he has pushed himself up. "I d-don't like b-being off my feet..." CTA: "Please lay down. I don't know how badly you're hurt, but you need to rest." CAT: "errribus, lllisten to herrr, she knows what she's tallllking about," CAT: "don't aggrrrrivate yourrr wounds," CAG: "I-I got rest, I need to get m-moving is a-all... J-just h-help me on my feet.." CTA: "No. Eribus please. You're not going to get better quicker if you get up now. Just. Please. Just for a bit longer?" She's pleading with him with big, sad, silver, infant barkbeast eyes. CAG: Eribus grimaces, before sliding back into a laying position. "L-Lorcan... D-don't give me that l-look... H-hheh.. I-I'll get some rest..." CTA: "Thank you." She sounds relieved. CAG: "Lorcan? B-be honest, how bad does it look.. I haven't looked at the damage yet, I'm afraid to" He unbuttons some of his shirt and gestures to the general area of where he was shot. CTA: She looks down and can't manage to help herself from grimacing. "It... It's not terrible?" CAG: Eribus laughs to himself, struggling as he buttons his shirt back up. "O-oh thats good... I-I was thinking i-it was a lot worse" CTA: "You'll live to see another day." She doesn't share his laughter. CAT: "llllorrrcan?" CTA: "Yes?" CAT: "lllllife is what i do. i won't lllllet him die." CAG: "N-no, I'll live to see you another d-day..." He smiles before he starts coughing again. CTA: "Thank you...." As Eribus starts coughing she reaches over to pat him on the head. "I'll be here as long as you want me." CAG: "L-Lorrea.. Lorcan... Y-you're both too kind..." He turns and reaches out to Lorcan, smiling. "I-I know you're worried about me, b-but I've taken harder hits before... J-just not a bullet to the chest though..." CTA: "I'm always worried about you. You.. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I almost lost you today...." She grasps his hand with both of hers. "I'm scared." CAG: "I-I used to be s-scared... B-but I feel better with you, s-safer... Y-you won't lose me again, I'll promise you that" CAT: Lorrea grins, slightly, her eyes shutting again. CTA: "You can't know that." She looks away. "There's no way to know that for certain." CAG: "Y-you're right, I-I don't know that... I c-could always be lying, but I know I-I'm a pretty terrible at not t-telling the truth.." CCC: He's smiling on at the couple. He refuses to ship them, but they're goddamn adorable. CTA: "Eribus..." CAG: "L-Lorcan... I'll try my damnest to stay alive, but you got to promise you will do the s-same.." CCC: He smiles a little at the couple while hoping that Lorrea falls asleep soon; she needs the rest. CAT: "kylllle?" Lorrea is quiet. CTA: "I'm the Grand Highblood now, I kind of have to." She laughs a little bitterly. CCC: "i'm here, what's up?" he whispers. CAG: "W-well you're the c-cutest Grand Highblood f-for history to know about n-now... A-and not one of t-those freaky clowns.. H-hheh" CCC: "Hey Eribus, not to take back my gift...could I trouble you for one of those shirts? I feel like the next encounter is gonna be harsh...and I don't want to ruin my dress..." CTA: Her face turns purple but she doesn't say anything right away. She's still not looking at him either. CAT: "... if something happens whilllle i'm stuck herrre, keep an eye on arrrrty?" CCC: "...sure thing." CAG: "O-oh uh y-yeah Nyarla... I uh, u-used some of the clothing to help mop up m-my blood, but I think there is a shirt left unscathed" He uncapchalogs a a shirt, and tosses it to Nyarla, wincing as he tosses. CAG: "N-Nyarla, d-don't you have clothing in your sylladex at all?" CGG ceased responding to memo. CAT: "th. thanks," CCC: "don't worry about it. just rest, alright?" CCC: "Hehe, nope. Not after trying to pull Aaisha's stuff from the past." CTA: "If it makes you feel better, Nyarla, I have this dress and the clothes that I was brought in with and that's it." CTT: Heliux slinks into the throne room, finally. Took him a while. It's not that he was unwilling to deal with dying people pffff no he just got lost in aaishas huge hive. Yep. This entire situation is not offputting in the slightest. CAG: "S-so Nyarla, you lost all your gear too? L-like everything?" CTT: "... Oh did I walk into a conversation about clothing involving nyarla? Okay no nevermind I'm out." CCC: "It does, thanks, hehe." He goes to change. It's only a shirt so he's not worried too much about privacy. CCC: "Hey Heliux, why do you keep walking in on me changing?" CAG: "O-oh H-hey Heliux" CTA: "Hello Heliux." She sounds wary. CCC: "And yeah, everything. In my sylladex is gone now." CTT: "Why are you changing every other second is my question." He says jokingly, walking over to the group. "Heya. How's... uh... the wounds?" CAT: "they're coolll." CAG: "I was shot Heliux... H-how do you think my wounds are" CTA: "Eribus..." Her voice is pained now. CCC: He glances up. "hey heliux." CCC: "What can I say, Heliux? I have a passion for fashion." CTT: "I mean there are different levels of terrible. There is dying-type-terrible, and then theres just horrible pain." He smirks. "I'm assuming if you can sass me, you're not dying. So that's good to hear." CTT: He waves to Kyle, and also rolls his eyes at nyarlas comment. Ah, yes. Everyones still their same-ole selves... maybe a bit more traumatized and hurt, tough. CAG: "Y-yes Heliux... I'm not dying.." He turns to look at Lorcan, reaching a metal hand out to her cheek. "L-Lorcan... W-why do you sound so downtrodden? I-I'm with you, y-you're with me... Everything is right, just with a few more holes than before" CAT: "nyarrlla's passion forr passion causes me morrre pain than any bullllet coulllld," CTT: "Lorrea you said it better than I ever could. Thank you." CCC: "Lorrea, your fashion sense is worse than Heliux. I'm just glad Aaisha dressed you for the ball." CAT: "i drrrress myselllf," CAT: "fuck you," Her voice is so small. CTT: He looks so offended at that comment. "Excuse you, my fashion sense is wonderful. And... I don't know about lorreas, but its probably alright as well." CAT: "get overrr herrre so i can gllllarrre at you prrroperrllly without moving." CCC: "Yeah yeah." He moves to Lorrea's side. "You've got your bark back, that's good...you have your jadeblood bite back too?" CAT: "i'm not moving just to bite you." CCC: "For the best." CAT: Lorrea's hand lightly swats at Nyarla. It's more of a backhanded pat. "fuck off, i'lll... stick yourrr horrrns in the ceillling," CAT: "with my arrrms," CTA: "I just.. I realized some things while you were asleep, Eribus." CTT: He glances at Kyle. "Yknow, after all that, I gotta give you props. You at least look like you made it out unscathed... and not hurt emotionally either." CAG: "What did y-you realize? I-its not something bad, i-is it?" CCC: "Pfft. Good luck with that. You didn't get stuck with the sweater, so you do still have your step ladder." CTA: "It might be." CAG: "L-Lorcan, you can tell me... I-I mean, it can't be all bad of a realization, can it?" CAT: "fffuck you." CTA: "It can be. It depends on your point of view." She looks over at Nyarla and Lorrea. "Nyarla, behave. She's recovering. Be gentle with the blackflirting..." CCC: He gives Lorrea and Nyarla a tired look. "well, uh, i mean, i guess. you're alright too?" CCC: "Lorcan, please." CAT: "it's not blllack," CAT: "orrr flllirrrting," CTA: "Sounds like it to me." CAT: "welllll," CAT: "no," CAG: "B-both of you two hate tweetbeasts s-stop it or I'll s-slap the l-lot of you, r-really not the time for s-spades" CCC: "Ugh, please tell me you're not shipping this." CAT: "i'lll, fight allll of you," CAT: "this isn't blllack," CTT: He glares at Lorrea and Nyarla... also apparently Lorcan and eribus as well. Guys cmon. Really. Are you really gonna be harrassing each other now. "Thanks for asking. I'm perfectly fine. Not a scratch." CAT: "hellliux" CAT: "hellp" CTT: "No." CAT: "trrraitorr" CTA: "I don't ship real people, Nyarla." She looks disgusted, but relieved that Eribus appears to have been diverted from the other conversation. CAG: Eribus tries to glare at Lorrea and Nyarla, but fails, turning his head back to Lorcan. "L-Lorcan, y-you can tell me what is on your mind..." CTT: "I'm not getting involved besides: all of you need to just... stop. And that's my only statement on this." CCC: "We never started." CTA: She freezes and looks at the floor. So much for that hope. "It's not a good time to tell you. You need to recover." CTA: "You'll get angry." CAG: "L-Lorcan... I would never get angry at you, I cannot e-even fathom it.. J-just tell me" CTA: "Not mad at me. I know that..." CCC: He moves away from Lorrea to emphasize his point, going back to Lorcan. Preparing for what he knows is coming. CAT: Lorrea decaptchalogues her bright red cape, over herself, after a few moments of struggling with her fetch modus. Like a blanket. She says nothing. It's covering... most of her. Her feet are sticking out, and her face is covered. CAG: "Lorcan tell me" There is a broken tone to his voice, and he sounds almost sad. CCC: Kyle sighs and fixes the cape. CTA: "He was right. Mike was right." CTA: Her voice shakes at the end. CAG: "What do you mean he was right?" CTA: "If you do things like this for Aaisha, what more would you do for me?!" CTT: He's a bit conflicted on weather to focus on the serious-stuff going on with his teammates... or to grin at Kyle having very nice bedside manners. Oh dear... CAT: Lorrea sticks her tongue out at Kyle, for a moment. Like a little kid. ... Oh wait. CAG: Eribus remains silent for a while, before sitting up with much protest. Still holding one of Lorcan's hands he motions for her to sit next to him, pressing his freehand on his wound. CTA: She moves to sit next to him kind of reluctantly. "....I don't want you to die for me..." CCC: He's half-listening to the conversation, because what the hell did Mike do now. "...did you want that over your face or something" CAT: "yes pllease." CAG: "I don't want to die for you, I want us both to not have to die for each other... I want us to live for each other... But if I have to put my life at risk to save yours... I will.." Eribus leans against her, both out of weakness and comfort, resting his head on her shoulder. CTA: Lorcan stiffens. That's exactly the thing she was afraid of. She didn't want him to die for her. "Eribus.... Eribus no... Don't. Don't say that..." Purple tears are falling down her face again. CCC: "..." He gently pulls the cape back over her face. CAT: "... errribus, llllorrrcan? both of you. you're not allllowed to die." Her voice is somewhat muffled by the cape. CTT: He nods in agreement to the muffled statement. Yeah they are not allowed to die. Both of them. Agreed. CCC: "...what she said." He looks somewhat tired. CAG: "I won't die Lorcan... A-at least I'll try..." CTA: She covers her face with her free hand and turns her face away. CCC: "Neither of you will die. You're my moirail, Lorcan. And Eribus, you took a bullet for my own matesprit. I plan to do my best for both of you." CAT: "oh no," CAT: "rrrrun," CAT: Lorrea's voice is dry, and facetious. CTA: "I don't want any of you to die." CCC: "..." He moves to the throne of the throne room, taking a seat in it. CAG: "Lorcan... The best we can do is try... We've been outpaced and outmatched more than once... B-but we're not failing at living just yet" CTA: She doesn't say anything and continues to look at the floor. CAG: "Lorcan... Please look at me.." CTA: "...no" CTT: He... really gets uneasy when Nyarla does that, but makes no comment. Sitting in the throne of the empress... look, now you can get maybe get away with it, but that doesnt mean you would wanna get involved. CAG: "Lorcan... You won't lose me again, I'll make sure of that, just the same as I don't want to lose you..." CTA: "I lost you because I didn't act. I hesitated." CAG: "No you lost me because I had misplaced trust in someone who is dead to us... You didn't do anything wrong" CTA: "I could have stopped her." CAG: "Lorcan... It is not your fault, anyone could have done something... We were not expecting that though" CTA: "I knew there was another highblood in the area.... I didn't think it was Antera. We're... weird that way.." CAG: "W-we just have to be more careful is all..." CTA: "Eribus.... I should have killed her when I had the chance. Done what I was supposed to." CAG: "We don't have to kill anyone, we shouldn't have to do that... Don't take this personal blame you're set for yourself" CTA: She shakes her head gently. "Too late." CAG: "Lorcan... I can't let you take this out on yourself" CTA: "......too late?" CAG: "There is no such thing as too late, only things such as too early... Please, I don't have enough blood left in me to argue with you... I j-just want to see you happy..." CTA: "There is. This has been going on since you passed out...." CAG: Eribus starts to slip forward, but tries to brace himself on Lorcan's shoulder. CTA: Her arms shoot out and catch him. "Eribus please lay back down...." CAG: "I'm... I'm f-fine, I'm fine just.. Just weak is all... Lorcan, I don't want to lay down" CTA: "You still need rest, Eribus." She's looking at him now and her face is creased with worry. CAG: "I-if I rest, I'm missing this time spent awake with you.. I-I can't do that" CTA: "I already told you I'm here as long as you want me." CAG: "... I feel safe when I'm with you, holding onto you... I don't want to lose that" CTA: She blushes a little and looks back at the floor. "I'm not going anywhere." CAG: "I wish I could feel you in my arms, but its an empty wish... I regret the choices to lead up to that, but they're set me on my course to meet you.." There's tears in his eyes, and he once again tilts his head onto Lorcan's shoulder. CTA: She reaches one arm up to pat his face gently. "You'll always have me." CAT: "oh my god," Lorrea's voice is near silent, even before the cape muffles it further. CCC: Kyle glances down at the cape but doesn't say anything. CAG: Eribus turns to look at Lorrea nearby, blanketed by the cape before turning back to Lorcan. "I know that I will always have you... I just don't want to see that changed" CTA: She kisses his forehead gently. "I... I can't leave you. Even if I wanted to." CAG: He blushes, before clumsily setting himself back down, once again wincing in pain. "I-I've... Augh.. F-found myself quite s-stuck to you as well.. H-heh" CTA: "Please lay back down..." She's a little more forceful about her request this time. "I'll lay down next to you, but you need to lay back down." CAG: Eribus smiles, setting the rest of himself down carefully. "I think I'm losing consciousness enough as it is.. M-maybe laying down is for the better..." CTA: "We did try to tell you that...." She settles herself down next to him, being mindful of his wounds. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up again." CAG: Eribus curls up close to Lorcan, looking into her eyes for just a moment before his own close and he slips out of consciousness. CTA: She smiles softly as she watches him fall asleep. "Sleep well, my love." She closes her own eyes, though doesn't fall asleep immediately. CAT: "redderr than my cape," Lorrea quietly mumbles. Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan Category:Heliux